07 Marca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Elif - odc. 197 (Elif, bolum 197) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 06:50 Komisariat - odc. 14 Nawiedzony dom; serial TVP 07:20 Komisariat - odc. 15 Mumia; serial TVP 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3771; teleturniej muzyczny 09:15 Blondynka - odc. 76 (seria VI, odc. 11) Dziś wesele jutro ślub; serial TVP 10:10 Klan - odc. 3275 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 10:35 Jeden z dziesięciu - 7/104; teleturniej 11:10 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 29 (Dr Quinn s. III, For better or worse part 2) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Mazurskie Agro Show Ostróda 2018 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Las Bawarski - rozległy, mroczny, czarodziejski (Bavarian Forest - Deep, Dark and Enchanted) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2016) 13:45 Elif - odc. 198 (Elif, bolum 198) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 14:45 Korona królów - odc 39 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:30 Wiadomości 15:40 Pogoda 15:50 Wszystko dla pań - odc. 8 (Paradiso delle signore); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2015) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3772; teleturniej muzyczny 18:00 Klan - odc. 3276 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Korona królów - odc 40 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 8/104; teleturniej 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 ALARM!; magazyn 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - 1/8 finału: Tottenham Hotspur - Juventus Turyn ( studio ) 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - 1/8 finału: Tottenham Hotspur - Juventus Turyn 22:45 Liga Mistrzów - 1/8 finału: Tottenham Hotspur - Juventus Turyn ( studio ) 23:10 Liga Mistrzów - skróty (skróty) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 00:25 Hitler przed sądem (Hitler on Trial) 84'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 02:00 Uwięzione - odc. 10 (Vis a vis, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2015) 02:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 03:50 Notacje - prof. Rafał Strent. Marzec 68; cykl dokumentalny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 74 ed. 3; teleturniej 06:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1357 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1817 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 75 ed. 3; teleturniej 13:05 Tylko z Tobą - odc 89 (Asla Vazgecmem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 14:00 Ziemia - Podwodny świat - Ziemia. Podwodny świat cz. 1. Prolog - txt. str. 777 44'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015) 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1357 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP 15:55 Familiada - odc. 2311; teleturniej 16:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 163 ed. 4; teleturniej 17:10 Meandry uczuć - odc 64 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Na sygnale - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1817 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1818 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Kulisy seriali Na dobre i na złe i Na sygnale - odc. 2; felieton 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 698 Mistrz czy uczeń? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Na sygnale - odc. 181 "Wszystko, tylko nie to!" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:25 Kino relaks - Szkoła stewardes (View from the Top) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:55 Rodzinka.pl - s.XII - odc. 226 "To nie jest dom schadzek" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 00:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Zabij sobie lwa (Blood Lions) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 01:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIV, odc. 8/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIV ep. Helpless); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2013) 02:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 86 - Kto, kogo, komu, co?; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 87 - Nie sądź książki po okładce; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:30 Prokurator - odc. 3/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:05 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 09:55 Pogoda - 07.03 - 1 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:25 Plebania - odc. 1069; telenowela TVP 10:50 Przywrócić naturze; reportaż 11:15 Głos Regionów 12:10 Kreatywni 5 12:20 Listy do PRL - u - Kolejność w kolejce; felieton 12:30 Poza słowami; reportaż 12:45 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:05 TELEZAKUPY 13:20 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Smaki tradycji - Ptactwo na stole; magazyn kulinarny; 14:15 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 15:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 46 - Szkocja 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 07.03 - 2 16:30 Przywrócić naturze; reportaż 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 TELEZAKUPY 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 07.03 - 3 22:45 Przywrócić naturze; reportaż 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:35 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 00:40 Ukryte skarby - Zamurowany Onufry i Szwed na Sądzie Bożym; cykl reportaży 01:20 Głos Regionów 02:15 Kreatywni 5 02:40 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:20 Listy do PRL - u - Kolejność w kolejce; felieton 04:25 Pogoda - 07.03 - 3 04:30 Smaki tradycji - Ptactwo na stole; magazyn kulinarny 04:50 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 46 - Szkocja 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1069; telenowela TVP 06:20 Przywrócić naturze; reportaż 06:35 Ukryte skarby - Zamurowany Onufry i Szwed na Sądzie Bożym; cykl reportaży 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 07:00 Warszawski dzień 07:25 Warszawski dzień 07:40 Warszawski dzień 07:53 Pogoda 08:05 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 09:55 Pogoda - 1 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:25 Plebania - odc. 1069; telenowela TVP 10:50 Reportaż 11:15 Głos Regionów 12:10 Kreatywni 5 12:30 Antenowe remanenty 12:45 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:05 TELEZAKUPY 13:20 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Smaki tradycji - Ptactwo na stole; magazyn kulinarny 14:15 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 15:15 Turystyczna Jazda 15:35 Relacje; magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 16:25 Pogoda- 2 16:30 reportaż 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 TELEZAKUPY 17:32 Pogoda 17:35 Strefa Mazowsze; magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:57 Raport na gorąco 19:00 Sport 19:03 Pogoda 19:10 Zawsze na temat 20:00 Raport na gorąco 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Chip. Rozmowy niecodzienne 20:31 Twoje sprawy /powtórka/; magazyn 21:00 Tekieli. Krótki przewodnik po duszy; magazyn 21:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - podsumowanie dnia 21:47 Sport 21:54 Raport na gorąco 21:58 Pogoda 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 3 22:45 Reportaż 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:35 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 00:40 Relacje; magazyn ekonomiczny 01:20 Głos Regionów 02:15 Kreatywni 5 02:40 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:25 Pogoda -3 04:30 Smaki tradycji - Ptactwo na stole; magazyn kulinarny 04:50 Turystyczna Jazda 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1069; telenowela TVP 06:20 Reportaż 06:35 Relacje; magazyn ekonomiczny 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Blondynka - odc. 15* (seria II, odc. 2) - Ta piękna co zeszła na psy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:00 Abp Jeremiasz - człowiek dialogu; reportaż 07:25 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 70; program muzyczny 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (410) gen. Józef Dowbor - Muśnicki; felieton 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1765 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 O mnie się nie martw - s. VII odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 45'; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2017) 14:35 Warto rozmawiać; program publicystyczny 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - odc 23 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Astronarium - (22) - "Planety pozasłoneczne"; magazyn 16:55 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 70; program muzyczny 17:20 Krótka historia - (411) Leopold Kula; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Studio Raban 18:25 Wschód; magazyn 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1765 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa 19:45 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Wodne igraszki, odc. 2; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 11* "Więzienie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii - (235); rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Pociąg do Wiednia; film dokumentalny 23:45 Marzec 68 w obiektywie MSW; film dokumentalny 00:15 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:45 Sport 00:55 Korona królów - odc 23 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 01:25 Baw się słowami - Odwaga s. III; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Wodne igraszki, odc. 2; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 19.30 02:35 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 11* "Więzienie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:20 Krótka historia - (411) Leopold Kula; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1765 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii - (235); rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Dawno temu w PRL - u; film dokumentalny 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 07.03.2017; felieton 05:55 Przepis dnia - /309/; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:22 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:21 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień 10:25 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:21 Pogoda Info 15:30 Wiadomości 15:40 Serwis Info Dzień 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji Extra 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:17 Pogoda Info 00:30 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 00:58 Flesz Info Wieczór 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:48 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 03:15 Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 04:17 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nigdzie na świecie; reportaż 04:45 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:20 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:25 W tyle wizji Extra Polsat HD 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3978 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy, odc.634 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.360 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.361 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.139 11:00 Dlaczego ja?, odc.722 12:00 Gliniarze, odc.113 13:00 Trudne sprawy, odc.759 14:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2646 14:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.805 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja, odc.3587 16:30 Na ratunek 112, odc.188 17:00 Gliniarze, odc.178 18:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2647 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.169 20:05 Umów się ze mną. Take me out, odc.1 21:25 TOP CHEF, odc.69 22:55 Amerykańskie ciacho 01:15 Wolna chata 03:15 Tajemnice losu, odc.2940 TVN HD 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5241 05:40 Mango 06:50 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 14, odc. 13/15 07:50 Doradca smaku, sez. 8, odc. 3/40 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 2201 10:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 867 12:00 Szkoła, odc. 519 13:00 19 +, odc. 220 13:30 Szpital, odc. 756 14:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 10, odc. 6/13 15:30 Szkoła, odc. 520 16:30 19 +, odc. 221 17:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 868 18:00 Szpital, odc. 757 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7371 19:35 Sport, odc. 7354 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7351 19:48 Raport smogowy – wiem czym oddycham, odc. 114 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5242 20:10 Doradca smaku, sez. 8, odc. 4/40 20:15 Na Wspólnej, sez. 16, odc. 2641 20:55 Milionerzy, odc. 127 21:30 Agent - Gwiazdy, sez. 3, odc. 3/13 22:35 Elita zabójców 01:00 Kiler 03:20 Uwaga!, odc. 5242 03:45 Moc Magii, odc. 65/150 05:00 Nic straconego TV 4 HD 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.10 07:05 Scooby Doo: Gdzie jesteś?, odc.4 07:35 Scooby Doo: Gdzie jesteś?, odc.7 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.9 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.2 10:00 Sekrety Sąsiadów, odc.47 10:30 Sekrety Sąsiadów, odc.48 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.10 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.3 13:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.78 14:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.78 15:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.79 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.38 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.39 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.366 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.367 20:00 Sprawiedliwi-Wydział Kryminalny, odc.159 21:00 Telefon 22:45 Antidotum 00:50 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji, odc.2 01:50 Graffiti 02:00 TAK czy NIE 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.737 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.959 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.963 TVN 7 HD 05:15 Ukryta prawda, odc. 168 06:15 Szpital, odc. 268 07:20 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 201 08:15 Przepis na życie, odc. 1/13 09:10 Kryminalni, sez. 3, odc. 8/14 10:20 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 543 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 202 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 442 14:55 Szpital, odc. 269 15:55 Gotowe na wszystko IV, odc. 3/17 16:55 Przepis na życie, odc. 2/13 17:55 Kryminalni, sez. 3, odc. 9/14 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 544 20:00 Wierny ogrodnik 22:50 Magazyn UEFA Champions League, odc. 3/9 23:55 Holy Hell 02:15 Moc Magii, odc. 65/150 04:25 Druga strona medalu, sez. 4, odc. 1/8 04:55 Bez montażu 05:49 Koniec programu Polsat 2 HD 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 123 7:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 640 8:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 142 9:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 8 10:00 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 36 10:30 Gliniarze Odcinek: 40 11:30 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 58 12:30 Małolaty Odcinek: 12 13:30 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 37 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 374 14:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 375 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 376 15:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 535 16:30 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 59 17:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 254 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 255 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 256 19:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 41 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 535 21:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 640 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 12 23:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 13 23:50 Zdrady Odcinek: 65 0:50 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 37 1:25 Gliniarze Odcinek: 41 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2635 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 376 4:30 Zdrady Odcinek: 96 5:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 2 TV Trwam 06:00 Rękopis błogosławionych 07:40 Nuty nadziei 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Perpetua i Felicyta 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski Punkt Widzenia 08:40 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 08:45 Każdy maluch to potrafi 09:00 Kalejdoskop Młodych 09:20 Express Studencki 09:25 Sanktuaria polskie 09:45 Święty na każdy dzień 09:50 Opowieść wiecznie żywa - Do kogo należy moc 10:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 11:00 Świat na wyciągnięcie ręki - Wesele w Kete Kesuo odc. 44 11:15 Hwange 11:25 Myśląc Ojczyzna - prof. Piotr Jaroszyński 11:40 Prosto o gospodarce 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Filmowe Życiorysy - Pani Maria od Syberii do Puszczykowa - Pani Maria od Syberii do Puszczykowa 13:45 Nowa nadzieja 15:50 Ma się rozumieć 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Moje leczenie wodą 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 17:55 40 dni z Duchem Świętym - Dzień 22 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Przygody Mobilków - Prawdziwa odwaga 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna - Stanisław Michalkiewicz 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski Punkt Widzenia 22:00 Łaski pełna 23:20 Jan Paweł II i cud w Kostaryce 00:00 Programy powtórkowe TVN 24 HD 5:55 Powitanie poranka 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Jeden na jeden 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:06 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 12:00 Fakty w południe 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:25 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:35 Czarno na białym 21:15 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:40 Kropka nad i 1:05 Czarno na białym 1:55 Szkło kontaktowe 2:55 Maja w ogrodzie 3:25 Fakty po Faktach 4:00 Dokument/ Inny punkt widzenia/ Polska i Świat 4:55 Maja w ogrodzie 5:35 Kropka nad i TVN 24 BIS HD 06:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 07:30 REPORTAŻ W TVN24 BiS 07:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 08:30 REPORTAŻ W TVN24 BiS 08:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 09:30 REPORTAŻ W TVN24 BiS 09:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 10:30 REPORTAŻ W TVN24 BiS 11:25 SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 11:55 DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 14:55 SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 15:30 ŚWIAT 16:55 BILANS 17:25 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 17:55 SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:20 24 GODZINY PO POŁUDNIU 19:00 FAKTY 19:25 FAKTY PO FAKTACH 19:55 FAKTY Z ZAGRANICY 21:00 24 GODZINY 21:50 DZIEŃ NA BIS 22:55 FAKTY Z ZAGRANICY 00:00 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 00:35 DRUGIE ŚNIADANIE MISTRZÓW 01:30 INNY PUNKT WIDZENIA 02:20 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 02:45 XSIĘGARNIA 03:20 DRUGIE ŚNIADANIE MISTRZÓW 04:10 XSIĘGARNIA 04:40 INNY PUNKT WIDZENIA 05:35 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 06:00 FAKTY Z ZAGRANICY Polsat News HD 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:45 GRAFFITI 09:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 10:00 INFORMACJE 10:30 INFORMACJE 10:55 POGODA 11:00 INFORMACJE 11:30 INFORMACJE 11:55 POGODA 12:00 INFORMACJE 12:30 INFORMACJE 12:55 POGODA 13:00 INFORMACJE 13:30 INFORMACJE 13:55 POGODA 14:00 INFORMACJE 14:30 INFORMACJE 14:55 POGODA 15:00 NEWSTELEGRAF 15:50 WYDARZENIA 16:10 WIĘCEJ WYDARZEŃ 16:30 TEMATY DNIA 17:45 GRAFFITI POPOŁUDNIOWE 18:00 INFORMACJE 18:25 POGODA 18:30 BIZNES INFORMACJE 18:50 WYDARZENIA 19:15 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 19:30 INFORMACJE 19:55 POGODA 20:00 TAK CZY NIE 21:00 INFORMACJE 21:25 POGODA 21:30 INFORMACJE 22:00 WYDARZENIA 23:00 INFORMACJE 23:30 INFORMACJE 23:55 POGODA 00:00 TAK CZY NIE 01:00 INTERWENCJA 01:15 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 01:30 WYDARZENIA Polsat News 2 06:00 INTERWENCJA 06:20 INTERWENCJA 06:40 INTERWENCJA 07:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 08:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 09:00 INTERWENCJA 09:20 INTERWENCJA 09:40 INTERWENCJA 10:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 11:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 11:30 POGODA 11:35 INTERWENCJA 12:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 13:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 14:00 W BLISKIM PLANIE 15:00 NEWSTELEGRAF 15:50 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 16:50 WIDZIMISIĘ 17:00 ZOOM NA GIEŁDĘ 18:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 18:30 BIZNES INFORMACJE 18:50 WYDARZENIA 19:15 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 19:30 INFORMACJE POLSAT NEWS 20:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 21:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 22:00 WYDARZENIA 22:00 23:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 23:30 INTERWENCJA 00:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 01:00 WYDARZENIA 22:00 02:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 02:50 NIE DAJ SIĘ FISKUSOWI TV Republika 7:00 Polska na dzień dobry 8:52 Kalendarz historyczny 9:10 W punkt 9:30 Telezakupy 10:15 Koniec systemu 10:52 Telezakupy 11:38 Pilnujmy Polski! 11:50 Rozmowa ściśle jawna 12:20 Telezakupy 13:05 Polska na dzień dobry 13:25 Telezakupy 14:10 Kulisy manipulacji - flesz 14:15 Pytanie do 14:20 Kalendarz historyczny 14:50 Telezakupy 15:00 Republika po południu 17:15 Wolne głosy 18:30 Polityczne podsumowanie dnia 18:50 Z Wiejskiej na gorąco 19:00 Dzisiaj - serwis informacyjny 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Świat wieczorem 20:00 Gość wieczoru - Wolne głosy wieczorem 20:25 Pytanie do 20:30 Gry tajnych służb 20:55 Kulisy manipulacji - flesz 21:00 W punkt 21:30 Major Krysztopa 22:10 Ekonomia raport 22:50 Suma dnia 23:20 Poland Daily 23:35 Gry tajnych służb 23:55 Z Wiejskiej na gorąco 0:10 Wolne głosy 1:35 Świat wieczorem 1:50 W punkt 2:20 Dzisiaj - serwis informacyjny 2:50 Poland Daily 2:55 Prognoza pogody 3:05 Dokument w Republice 3:50 Wolne głosy wieczorem 4:20 Dokument w Republice 5:10 Major Krysztopa 6:00 Telezakupy wPolsce.pl 06:57 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 07:19 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 07:42 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 08:00 Witajcie! wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 10:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 10:05 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 10:29 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 11:06 Aleksandra Rybińska omawia zagraniczną prasę - Magazyn informacyjny 11:17 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 11:39 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 12:06 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 13:06 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 14:07 Bardzo ważna sprawa - Magazyn 14:31 Proszę to wyjaśnić - Magazyn 14:59 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 15:09 Co na to Kościół? - Magazyn 15:38 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 16:03 Aleksandra Rybińska omawia zagraniczną prasę - Magazyn informacyjny 16:14 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 16:35 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 16:55 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 19:02 Proszę to wyjaśnić - Magazyn 19:30 Co na to Kościół? - Magazyn 19:59 Wieczór z... - Magazyn informacyjny 00:00 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 00:23 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 00:41 Witajcie! wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 01:00 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 01:22 Proszę to wyjaśnić - Magazyn 01:50 Co na to Kościół? - Magazyn 01:42 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 02:18 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 04:01 Wieczór z... - Magazyn informacyjny 05:59 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny TV Puls HD 06:00 To moje życie!, sez. 3, odc. 241 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań, sez. 1, odc. 8 08:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 46 09:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze, sez. 1, odc. 18: Ucieczka 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 2, odc. 3: Piętno przeszłości 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 4: Hundstage 12:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 3, odc. 15: Sprawa kameleona 12:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 3, odc. 19: Zemsta 13:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 18: 18 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 5: Die Nervensäge 15:45 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 2, odc. 4: Urocza businesswoman 16:45 13 Posterunek 2, sez. 2, odc. 26 17:20 13 Posterunek 2, sez. 2, odc. 27 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 46 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 47 20:00 Leon zawodowiec 22:30 Nikita 01:00 ZOO, sez. 1, odc. 10: Emotional contagion 01:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 4: Kulinarny zachwyt 02:25 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 5: Chiński smok 02:50 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 48: 48 03:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 6: Lekcja religii 04:10 Menu na miarę, odc. 7 04:45 Z archiwum policji, sez. 1, odc. 7 05:05 Królowa Serc, sez. 1, odc. 105 Puls 2 HD 06:00 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 5: Babies 06:10 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 6: Hiding 06:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii, sez. 1, odc. 26: Powrót Piotrusia Pana, część 2 07:00 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii, sez. 2, odc. 27: Mama Hak wie najlepiej! / Leć magiczny pyle! 07:35 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 1: Młyniec Tuxforda 08:00 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 3: Czerwoni i niebiescy 08:10 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 4: Kto jest najlepszy 08:35 Drużyna Umizoomi, sez. 2, odc. 208: Crazy Skates 09:00 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 65: Miś Tubby goblinem 09:10 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 64: Noddy i głodne kurczaki 09:35 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 66: Po prostu bądź sobą, Noddy! 09:45 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 67: Gobliny i niewidzialna farba 10:00 Dora poznaje świat, sez. 1, odc. 126: Call Me Mr. Riddles 10:35 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, sez. 1, odc. 6: Ucieczka 10:45 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, sez. 1, odc. 7: W krainie Bo-bo 11:00 Reksio, odc. 39: Reksiowa jesień 11:10 Reksio, odc. 40: Reksio i ufo 11:25 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 2: Niezwykłe odkrycie 11:35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 3: Maszeruje wojsko 11:50 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 4: Mali filmowcy 12:00 Kuba i Śruba, sez. 1, odc. 10: Siódmy krasnoludek 12:15 Kuba i Śruba, sez. 1, odc. 11: Zupa fasolowa 12:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 148: Wielki Gazoo 13:00 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 2: Niepowtarzalny gumiś 13:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie, sez. 1, odc. 1: Kamień po kamieniu 14:00 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 149: Król ciasta z winogronami 14:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 126: Starcie z Trytonem 15:00 Timon i Pumba, sez. 4, odc. 82: Dyscyplina dodatkowa/Kaczy kuper bez cebulki 15:35 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 1, odc. 121: Ojciec spod ciemnej gwiazdy 16:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 229: Super dziewczyny 16:10 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 230: Egzamin 16:35 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 231: To jest moja impreza 16:45 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 232: Seville kontra Humphrie 17:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 127: Audycja Obłynosa/ Kocham tańczyć 17:35 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 1, odc. 122: Młoda krew 18:00 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 21: King Julien Superstar! 18:35 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 23: The Wrath of Morticus Khan 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 1, odc. 105: Operacja jajko/ O jedną baterię za daleko 19:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 1, odc. 107: Niewidzialny wróg/ Król Maurice Pierwszy 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 33: 33 21:00 Agenci NCIS, sez. 5, odc. 10: Kara 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas, sez. 6, odc. 12: Daddy's Little Girl 23:00 Halloween: Powrót 00:50 Jeździec bez głowy, sez. 2, odc. 7: Deliverance 01:45 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 17: 17 02:40 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 10: Narzeczona syna 03:05 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 16: Drogi spadek 03:45 JRG w akcji, sez. 1, odc. 12 04:10 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Smacznego... 04:55 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 10: Park z niespodziankami 05:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 1: Biesiada Kurpiowska: Miód kurpiowski TV 6 HD 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.966 07:00 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.2 08:00 Nieśmiertelny, odc.11 09:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.38 10:00 Galileo, odc.282 11:00 Dom nie do poznania, odc.129 12:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.64 12:55 Miodowe Lata, odc.42 13:40 Niesamowite rekordy, odc.5 14:15 Strażnik Teksasu, odc.31 15:15 Czarodziejki, odc.108 16:15 Medicopter 117, odc.3 17:15 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.3 18:15 Miodowe Lata, odc.53 19:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.86 20:00 Galileo, odc.283 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami, odc.113 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami, odc.114 23:00 Krokodyl zabójca 01:00 Hawaje 5-0, odc.15 02:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.110 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.966 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.753 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.756 Super Polsat HD 06:00 Wydarzenia 22:00 - język migowy 07:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo!, odc.9 07:35 Scooby-Doo i Kiss: Straszenie na scenie 09:00 Joker, odc.37 10:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.22 11:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.23 12:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.112 13:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.113 14:00 TOP CHEF, odc.57 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.5 17:00 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the music., odc.21 19:00 Joker, odc.38 20:00 Joker, odc.39 21:00 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy 23:00 Niebezpieczny człowiek 01:00 TOP CHEF, odc.57 02:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.5 04:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.64 05:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.65 Canal + HD 06:00 Nie przegap, odc. 66 06:10 Łapu Capu 06:15 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 06:35 Były sobie człowieki 08:15 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 1 08:45 Jasminum 10:35 O co biega? 11:05 Hollywood Buzz, sez. 9, odc. 43 11:35 Fantastic four 13:25 Bon voyage 13:50 Historie miłosne 15:15 Sting: A Free Man 16:15 Aktualności filmowe, odc. 5 16:45 Opuszczony 18:10 Łapu Capu 18:15 Nie przegap, odc. 66 18:30 Agentka specjalnej troski 20:15 Studio Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 20:40 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Tottenham – Juventus 22:40 Magazyn Skrótów Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 2018, odc. 6 23:50 Żołnierz doskonały 01:25 Cudownie ocalony 03:00 Ciemna strona Wenus 04:30 Romantik Canal + 1 HD 07:00 Nie przegap, odc. 66 07:10 Łapu Capu 07:15 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 07:35 Były sobie człowieki 09:15 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 1 09:45 Jasminum 11:35 O co biega? 12:05 Hollywood Buzz, sez. 9, odc. 43 12:35 Fantastic four 14:25 Bon voyage 14:50 Historie miłosne 16:15 Sting: A Free Man 17:15 Aktualności filmowe, odc. 5 17:45 Opuszczony 19:10 Łapu Capu 19:15 Nie przegap, odc. 66 19:30 Agentka specjalnej troski 21:15 Studio Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 21:40 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Tottenham – Juventus 23:40 Magazyn Skrótów Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 2018, odc. 6 00:50 Żołnierz doskonały 02:25 Cudownie ocalony 04:00 Ciemna strona Wenus 05:30 Romantik Canal + Film HD 06:00 Aktualności filmowe+, odc. 5 06:30 Fikser 08:10 Nie przegap, odc. 66 08:20 Łapu Capu, odc. 54 08:30 Królowa chmur 09:50 Noktur w czerni 10:15 Akwamaryna 12:00 Nie przegap, odc. 66 12:10 Łapu Capu, odc. 54 12:20 #WszystkoGra 13:50 Dziecko w czasie 15:20 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 14 15:50 Ordinary World 17:15 Hollywood Buzz, sez. 9, odc. 44 17:45 Félicité 19:50 Nie przegap, odc. 66 20:00 Oscary 2018, odc. 2: Skrót Gali 21:30 Dusza i ciało 23:30 Zwolniona warunkowo 01:00 Made in Poland 02:25 Egzekutor 04:20 Słodko gorzki Canal + Seriale HD 06:00 Biuro szpiegów, sez. 3, odc. 7 06:55 Biuro szpiegów, sez. 3, odc. 8 07:50 Druciane oprawki – Sąsiedzi 07:55 Druciane oprawki – mecz 08:00 Lucyfer, sez. 3, odc. 4 08:45 Lucyfer, sez. 3, odc. 5 09:30 Zabójcza broń, sez. 2, odc. 4 10:15 Zabójcza broń, sez. 2, odc. 5 11:00 Zakładnicy z metra, odc. 1 11:45 Zakładnicy z metra, odc. 2 12:30 Aktualnosci filmowe, odc. 5 13:00 Nie przegap, odc. 66 13:10 Łapu Capu 13:15 Sztuczki 14:50 Jeźdźcy burzy, odc. 9 15:50 Jeźdźcy burzy, odc. 10 16:55 Paryżanka 17:15 Dawno temu na Śląsku 17:35 "Kruk" – making of serialu 18:00 Biuro szpiegów, odc. 1 19:00 Biuro szpiegów, odc. 2 20:00 Upadek królestwa, sez. 2, odc. 3: Upadek krolestwa 2 odc. 3 20:50 Upadek królestwa, sez. 2, odc. 4: Upadek krolestwa 2 odc. 4 21:50 Hard Sun. Przed Apokalipsą, odc. 5 22:50 Hard Sun. Przed Apokalipsą, odc. 6 23:55 Wołyń 02:20 Aktualnosci filmowe, odc. 5 02:50 Kruk – making of serial 03:15 Angelus 05:00 Aktualnosci filmowe, odc. 5 05:30 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 7 Canal + Family HD 06:00 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 1 06:30 Podwodne cuda Afryki, odc. 3 07:20 Tashi, odc. 21 07:35 Tashi, odc. 22 07:50 Tashi, odc. 23 08:05 Tashi, odc. 24 08:20 Tashi, odc. 25 08:35 Tashi, odc. 26 08:50 Nie przegap, odc. 66 09:05 Jaskółki i Amazonki 10:50 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 11:15 Moje pieczone kurczaki 12:20 Kelnerka 14:05 Nie przegap, odc. 66 14:15 Łapu Capu 14:20 Podwodne cuda Afryki, odc. 4 15:10 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 1 15:40 Flicka 17:15 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 17:35 Drzewo i ja 18:10 Good Luck Algeria 19:40 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 20:00 Nowożeńcy 21:35 Jak (nie) zapomnieć o byłym 23:00 Dobrze się kłamie w miłym towarzystwie 00:35 Bon voyage 01:00 Plac zabaw 02:20 Listy miłosne 04:10 Nie ma zmiłuj Canal + Sport HD 06:00 Kontratak - magazyn PGNiG Superliga 07:05 Magazyn Velux EHF 07:35 Magazyn skrótów Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 08:45 Basket+ 09:00 Premier League: Tottenham Hotspur - Huddersfield 11:15 Sport News+ 11:30 Bundesliga Highlights Show 12:30 Ekstraklasa po godzinach 13:30 Ekstrapaka - 26 kolejka 14:30 Kontratak - magazyn PGNiG Superliga 15:35 Magazyn FIA WRC: Zapowiedź Rajdu Meksyku 16:05 Premier League Review 17:05 Magazyn Velux EHF 17:45 Basket+ 18:00 Premier League Netbusters 18:30 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Paris Saint-Germain - Real Madryt 20:40 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Mecz+Mecz 22:45 Sport News+ 23:00 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Tottenham - Juventus 01:00 Bundesliga Highlights Show 02:00 Czarny charakter: Stal Gorzów - historie niezwykłe 02:30 Premier League Netbusters 03:00 Ekstraklasa po godzinach 04:00 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Manchester City - FC Basel Canal + Sport 2 HD 06:00 Basket+ 06:15 Cavaliada Tour: WKKW, Warszawa 08:00 Premier League Review 09:00 Studio Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 09:30 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Paris Saint-Germain - Real Madryt 11:35 Magazyn skrótów Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 12:45 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Liverpool - FC Porto 14:50 O co biega? 15:30 Liga Mistrzów Velux EHF: PGE Vive Kielce - Mieszków Brześć 18:00 LOTTO Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa - Lech Poznań 20:40 Cavaliada Tour: Speed&Music, Warszawa 22:30 Premier League Netbusters 23:00 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Manchester City - FC Basel 01:00 Magazyn FIA WRC: Zapowiedź Rajdu Meksyku 01:30 Magazyn Velux EHF 02:00 Sport News+ 02:15 LOTTO Ekstraklasa: Korona Kielce - Lech Poznań Canal + Discovery HD 06:00 Kup Pan zamek , odc. 11 06:25 Kup Pan zamek , odc. 12 06:50 Podróż w dorosłość sezon 2 odc. 4 - Konni gladiatorzy, odc. 4 07:40 O co biega?, odc. 2 08:10 NIE PRZEGAP, odc. 66 08:20 Polska filmowa odc. 3 - Wybrzeże, odc. 3 09:10 Zapytaj sexperta, odc. 1 10:45 Kto zabił Gandhiego , odc. 1 11:35 Kto zabił Gandhiego , odc. 2 12:30 Kup Pan zamek , odc. 2 13:00 Po drugiej stronie kamery , odc. 3 14:00 Klucz do Salvadora Dalego, odc. 1 15:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata s.13 , odc. 23 15:50 Tajemnicze miejsca , odc. 5 16:50 Tajemnicze miejsca , odc. 6 17:50 NIE PRZEGAP, odc. 66 18:00 Idris Elba: kickboxer , odc. 1 18:50 Arthur Miller: portret dramatopisarza, odc. 1 20:00 Cała prawda o... odc. 3 - K-Pop, odc. 3 20:30 ART-B. Made in Poland. Początki, odc. 2 21:40 Złamać szyfr Hitlera, odc. 1 22:40 Krolowie stadionow , odc. 4 23:40 Historia komedii, czyli co nas rozśmiesza - Parodia i satyra, odc. 3 00:30 Kobiety w mundurach 2 , odc. 3 01:00 Podwodne cuda Afryki , odc. 1 01:55 Elita Bodyguardów: Rapid , odc. 2 02:40 O co biega?, odc. 7 03:10 Polska filmowa odc. 2 - Kraków, odc. 2 04:00 Las, 4 rano, odc. 1 HBO HD 06:00 Toy Story 2 07:35 Sushi z East Side 09:20 Amelia Earhart 11:10 Opowieść Mary 12:55 Toy Story 3 14:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 16:30 Fargo II, odc. 1 17:20 Fargo II, odc. 2 18:20 Planetarium 20:10 Ostra noc 21:55 Tu i teraz, odc. 4 22:55 Odpowiednik, odc. 3 23:55 Zwyczajna dziewczyna 01:55 Bliżej 03:40 Na planie 04:10 Ostra noc HBO 2 HD 06:00 Zakochany kundel 07:20 Jasper Jones 09:05 G.I. Joe: Czas Kobry 11:05 Piękna i Bestia 13:15 Stacja Berlin, odc. 6 14:10 Dolina Krzemowa III, odc. 7 14:40 Rodzina Fangów 16:25 G.I. Joe: Odwet 18:15 Mozaika, odc. 6 19:10 Ghost in the Shell 21:00 Tsunami: Po katastrofie, cz. 1 22:40 Mężczyzna imieniem Ove 00:35 S.W.A.T. Jednostka Specjalna 02:35 Tsunami: Po katastrofie, cz. 1 04:15 Kainowe dzieci HBO 3 HD 06:00 Kroniki portowe 07:50 Tajemnice kwiaciarni: Morderstwo na weselu 09:15 Snowden 11:25 Californication VII, odc. 7 11:55 Californication VII, odc. 8 12:25 Mała Brytania, odc. 3 12:55 Mała Brytania, odc. 4 13:30 Przegląd tygodnia: Wieczór z Johnem Oliverem V, odc. 2 14:00 Współczesna rodzina IX, odc. 5 14:25 Świadek oskarżenia, cz. 1 15:25 Świadek oskarżenia, cz. 2 16:30 The Social Network 18:30 W potrzebie II, odc. 6 19:00 Californication VII, odc. 9 19:30 Californication VII, odc. 10 20:00 Dexter VII, odc. 5 21:00 Beyond, odc. 3 21:45 Sekretne życie par, odc. 2 22:50 Rellik, odc. 3 23:55 Równość 01:35 Beyond, odc. 3 02:20 Sekretne życie par, odc. 2 03:25 Dexter VII, odc. 5 04:25 Maximum Ride Cinemax HD 06:00 Boost 07:40 Promień 09:10 Plemiona Palos Verdes 10:50 Postój 12:30 Drzewko oliwne 14:10 Wzbierająca burza 15:45 Claire poruszona 17:10 Promień 18:40 Posmak tuszu 20:00 Podzielony 21:30 Wątpliwość 23:15 Zjednoczone królestwo 01:05 Riders 01:40 Śmierć komiwojażera 03:55 Star Trek: W nieznane Cinemax 2 HD 06:00 Ciche serce 07:35 Lukas i jego asperger 08:05 Dzień po żałobie 09:55 Buntownik z wyboru 12:00 Chłopiec z latawcem 14:10 Powrót do jutra 15:40 Co było, a nie jest 17:20 Dzień po żałobie 19:00 Znikający iluzjonista 20:30 Tom of Finland 22:30 Od zmierzchu do świtu 00:15 Nie torturuj kaczuszki 02:00 Amerykański żigolak 03:55 Gukoroku - ślady grzechu Sundance TV HD 06:00 The Sunshine Makers 07:30 Blood and Thunder: The Sound of Alberts 08:30 Deep Web 10:00 Some Voices 11:40 Embers 13:10 Mad Men 14:00 The Sunshine Makers 15:30 Blood and Thunder: The Sound of Alberts 16:30 Deep Web 18:00 Sztuka robienia kawałów 19:25 Prince 20:40 Tyke Elephant Outlaw 22:00 The Death and Resurrection Show 00:30 Magician: The Astonishing Life and Work of Orson Welles 02:00 Sztuka robienia kawałów 03:25 Prince 04:40 Tyke Elephant Outlaw Kino TV 05:40 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 06:45 112 - na każde wezwanie - odc. 5 07:10 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 07:45 Asterix i Obelix: W służbie jej królewskiej mości 10:00 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 10:45 Czytelnia 12:25 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 12:55 POIROT - Mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze 14:00 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 14:15 Tristan i Izolda 17:00 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 17:45 Porzucony według Harlana Cobena - odc. 2 18:45 POIROT - Morderstwo na polu golfowym 21:00 Rozgrzeszenie - odc. 9 22:00 Rozgrzeszenie - odc. 10 23:00 Atlantic Rim 00:55 Wkłucie 02:45 Cała prawda o mężczyznach FilmBox Extra 05:35 Kochać i być kochanym 07:20 Moja lista osób do odstrzału 08:50 Czyja to kochanka 10:15 Aktorki 12:00 Fame 13:45 George i Fanchette - część 1 15:15 George i Fanchette - część 2 16:45 Droga do raju 18:15 Wyzwanie miłości 19:40 Superhero 21:00 Londyński bulwar 22:40 Pigalle nocą - odc. 1 23:30 Bazyl - człowiek z kulą w głowie 01:15 Shrink - całe życie z wariatami 03:00 Wendy i Lucy FilmBox Family 05:45 Dzieci mojej siostry w Norwegii 07:10 Ewa i ognisy koń 08:40 IKINGUT 10:05 Ucieczka Pippi 11:40 Najlepsze przyjaciółki 13:00 Przyjaciele na śmierć i życie 14:30 Z dziennika ZOO - seria 4, odc. 26 15:00 Z dziennika ZOO - seria 4, odc. 27 15:30 Tomek Oszukaniec i znaczkowy podróżnik 17:15 Regina - Śpiewajaca czarodziejka 18:45 Uwięzieni na wyspie II - odc. 15 19:10 Uwięzieni na wyspie II - odc. 16 19:35 Lisa i tygrys szablozębny 21:00 Geniusz bez skarpetek 22:25 Kraina wielkich marzeń FilmBox Premium HD 05:10 Upojenie władzą 07:00 Delikatność 08:45 Siostrzyczka 10:20 Leonie 12:00 Miłość i inne kłopoty 13:30 W harmonii 14:55 Asterix na olimpiadzie 16:50 Świąteczne opowieści 19:20 Lato we Florencji 21:00 Wykrętasy 22:40 Drugie życie króla 00:10 Petunia 02:00 Wesele Jenny 03:30 Fatalny grzech Epic Drama 06:00 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher, sez. 1, odc. 12 06:55 Pan Selfridge, sez. 2, odc. 1 07:55 Muszkieterowie, sez. 2, odc. 1 09:00 Skazani na banicję, sez. 1, odc. 3 10:15 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher, sez. 1, odc. 12 11:25 Grand Hotel, sez. 3, odc. 7 12:25 Pan Selfridge, sez. 2, odc. 1 13:20 Muszkieterowie, sez. 2, odc. 1 14:35 Skazani na banicję, sez. 1, odc. 3 15:40 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher, sez. 1, odc. 13 16:50 Muszkieterowie, sez. 2, odc. 2 18:00 Skazani na banicję, sez. 1, odc. 4 19:05 Grand Hotel, sez. 3, odc. 8 20:00 Pan Selfridge, sez. 2, odc. 2 21:00 Rozpustnice, sez. 1, odc. 3 22:00 Wersal. Prawo krwi, sez. 1, odc. 9 23:10 Restauracja, sez. 1, odc. 8 00:30 Osada, sez. 1, odc. 4 01:35 Wersal. Prawo krwi, sez. 1, odc. 9 02:35 Rozpustnice, sez. 1, odc. 3 03:30 Pan Selfridge, sez. 2, odc. 2 04:15 Grand Hotel, sez. 3, odc. 8 05:05 Muszkieterowie, sez. 2, odc. 2 TVP Kultura 08:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Magdalena Pinker 08:15 Białoruski klimat odc. 8; cykl reportaży 08:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 09:10 Dzieci i ryby - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1997) 11:00 Jan Serce - odc. 5/10 - Zgryzoty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:20 Jan Serce - odc. 6/10 - Chłopaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Magdalena Pinker 13:50 Księstwo 119'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2011) 16:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 16:20 Dranie w kinie; magazyn 16:55 Rysa - txt. str. 777 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008) 18:35 Portrety - Bruno Schulz 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014) 19:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:00 Na wschód od Hollywood - Powtórnie narodzony (Venuto al mondo/Twice born) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Hiszpania (2012) 22:15 Pegaz - /63/ 23:15 Dziennik filozofa - 87; felieton 23:25 Jedna scena - Papusza; magazyn kulturalny 23:45 Jedna scena - Papusza - txt. str. 777 125'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2013) 02:05 Performance - Sanatorium Dźwięku (2) 02:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:50 Na wschód od Hollywood - Powtórnie narodzony (Venuto al mondo/Twice born) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Hiszpania (2012) 05:05 Teledysk 05:25 Afisz kulturalny 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 7 marca; felieton 06:55 Historia Polski - Bitwa pod Warną 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1979) 08:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 32 Himba - życie bez wody - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:35 Duchy, zamki, upiory - Duchy Pieskowej Skały 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 09:20 Przeprowadzki - odc. 7/10 - Niczyj portret - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:20 Filmoteka Małopolska - Śladami Teodora Talowskiego w Małopolsce 26' kraj prod.Polska (2013) 10:55 Kłodzko w średniowieczu 20'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010) 11:25 Spór o historię - Rokosz, panowie bracia!; debata 12:05 Wszystkie kolory świata - Polinezja - perła Pacyfiku (Flavors) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 13:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - 4 armaty, 5500 karabinów 13:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Rajd na St. Nazaire cz 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Rajd na St. Nazaire cz 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Kwatery Hitlera 23'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1990) 15:15 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 1 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt. str. 777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:20 Historia Polski - Zapomniany Legion; film dokumentalny 17:10 Krótka historia - (25) Enigma; felieton 17:20 Śladami zbrodni i walki 1944 - 1956 - Więzienie przy Rakowieckiej - stalinowskie wrota piekieł. 21'; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Polska (2016) 17:45 Chłopi - odc. 5/13 - Gody - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa pociski; cykl dokumentalny 19:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Mata Hari - txt. str. 777 19:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Ziemia zawsze pamięta 20:30 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 21:35 Przeprowadzki - odc. 8/10 - Steinway ordynata - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:40 Praska Arka Noego 25' kraj prod.Polska (2008) 23:10 Moja Ameryka będzie tutaj 19'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1992) 23:40 Syberiada polska - txt. str. 777 126'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2013) 01:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 32 Himba - życie bez wody - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 02:40 Chłopi - odc. 5/13 - Gody - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:30 Familiada - odc. 2396; teleturniej 06:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczywo - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:35 OPPA 2000 - Gdzie jest Dzidek (1); widowisko 07:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (4) - Grzegorz Halama / Nowaki - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 08:35 Jeden z dziesięciu - 3/100; teleturniej 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 84 ed. 3; teleturniej 09:45 Hity kabaretu - (6) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /98/ - "Kocham cię jak Irlandię" - Kobranocka 11:05 Familiada - odc. 2396; teleturniej 11:35 Życie to Kabaret - Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (1); program rozrywkowy 12:40 Życie to Kabaret - Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (2); program rozrywkowy 13:45 Kabaretożercy - (12) - txt. str. 777; teleturniej 14:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe Przeboje Lata 2015 (1); program rozrywkowy 15:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe Przeboje Lata 2015 (2); program rozrywkowy 16:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe Przeboje Lata 2015 (3); program rozrywkowy 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 22 - Na południe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 30 Londyn "Wypad za miasto" (113); magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Męska choroba /6/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (1) 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1) - Ani Mru Mru / Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:20 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 1); widowisko 23:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 83 ed. 3; teleturniej 23:55 Na festiwalowej scenie - Katarzyna Sobczyk; widowisko rozrywkowe 00:25 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Od wschodu do zachodu słońca - 50 lat Skaldów (1); koncert 01:30 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole 2017 na bis - Od Opola do Opola /cz. 1/; koncert 02:35 Kierunek Kabaret - Nie zapominajmy o piosenkach kabaretowych! /2/ 03:35 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (2) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:50 Domisie - Prawdziwego przyjaciela poznajemy w biedzie; program dla dzieci 05:15 Smerfy - Utracona miłość Hlorindy, odc. 189 (Chlorhydris Lost Love); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na drodze, odc. 61; serial animowany 05:55 Peg + kot - Problem z piratami, odc. 5 (The Pirate Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:10 Nasze zwierzaki - Cielaczek, odc. 5 (CALF); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:30 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Nie jestem śpiąca, odc. 3 (I'm Not Sleepy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:45 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Porwanie wielkiego szewca, odc. 5 (Never kid a kidnapper); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Kamyk życzeń, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 07:45 Heidi - Leśne przymierze, odc. 5 (THE TREEHOUSE OATH); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Hamulce Bruna, odc. 5 (Braking Brewster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Ernest i Celestyna - Bal wszystkich myszy, odc. 5 (Le bal des souris); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 08:35 Super Wings - Lodowy wyścig, odc. 18 (Arctic Run) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kłamca, kłamca, odc. 57 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nowa miotła, odc. 31 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 09:10 Reksio - Reksio i drozd, odc. 59; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - odc. 374 Wyprawa do sklepu; program dla dzieci 09:55 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 17 - Drużyna Es; magazyn 10:10 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Pływający gokart, odc. 17 (Floating Cart); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Chory ząb, odc. 1; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z zasypianiem, odc. 6 (The Sleepover Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Wielki ślimak afrykański, odc. 6 (GIANT AFRICAN LAND SNAIL); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:15 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - To moja książka, odc. 4 (It's My Book); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Dzięki za lekarstwo, odc. 6 (Thanks for remedy); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Robot Zigzoo, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 12:25 Heidi - Noc poza domem, odc. 6 (A NIGHT OUT); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Hugo i magnes, odc. 6 (Hodge And The Magnet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Ernest i Celestyna - Potwór z jeziora, odc. 6 (La bete du lac); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 13:25 Super Wings - Przepis na sukces, odc. 19 (A Winning Recipe) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Jak kot i mysz, odc. 58 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Słodkie życie, odc. 33 (La Dolce Vita) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Mała Łódka, odc. 7 (Little Boat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Kompost, odc. 7 (Compost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 98 - JM; magazyn 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Dziewczyński wieczór, odc. 8 (Look Before You Sleep); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 9 - Magiczna sztuczka; magazyn 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Klejowa pułapka, odc. 18 (Sticky Situation); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Domisie - Prawdziwego przyjaciela poznajemy w biedzie; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 41 Odwiedzamy Hanoi - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Ahoj, dżiny!, odc. 7 (Ahoy, Genie!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Psiaczek, odc. 2; serial animowany 17:05 Peg + kot - Problem z trzema misiami, odc. 7 (The Three Bears Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Kucyki szetlandzkie, odc. 7 (SHETLAND PONY); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Słońce to ja, odc. 5 (There is Only One Sun and That's Me!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:05 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Szklany pantofelek, odc. 7 (The great slipper slip up); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Wśród przyjaciół, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Za bochenek chleba, odc. 7 (FOR A LOAF OF BREAD); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Koko i wiewiórki, odc. 7 (Koko And The Squirrels); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Ernest i Celestyna - Bibi, odc. 7 (Bibi); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Komnata tajemnic, odc. 20 (Follow That Ghost) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Pan Kuleczka. Jaskinia; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Game over, odc. 59 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:25 Inazuma Eleven - Pokaz nad rzeką!, odc. 7 (Showdown at the Riverbank!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 20:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Liki Liki, odc. 8 (Liki Liki); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:20 Bibi Blocksberg - odc 7/26 Bibi i jajo dinozaura (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Bibi und das Dino - Ei); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:55 Miś Uszatek - Okrycie na zimę, odc. 101; serial animowany 22:05 Moda na rodzinę - odc. 66 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 22:40 Jak to działa - odc. 56 Nowoczesne metody konserwacji dzieł sztuki - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:35 Korona królów - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 152 "Paparazzo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 153 "Dobra energia" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7 - Ostatnie lato - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:20 M jak miłość - odc. 751; serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 31 "Urodziny Kacperka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Ranczo - odc. 36 (seria III, odc. 10) - Miedź brzęcząca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:15 Ranczo - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Zrozumieć kobietę - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 144 - Poker (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 145 - Kurtka (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 693 Czynnik ludzki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:10 Na sygnale - odc. 153 "Dobra energia" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:40 Ranczo - odc. 38 (seria III, odc. 12) - Złoty deszcz - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Ranczo - odc. 39 (seria III, odc. 13) - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 38/75 - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 146 - Wesele (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 269 (s. 4, odc. 50) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 269 (s. 4, ep. 50)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 21:25 Ranczo - odc. 40 (seria IV, odc. 1) - Szok poporodowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:25 Ranczo - odc. 41(seria IV, odc. 2) - Sztormy emocjonalne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 147 - Oskarżony (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 00:25 O mnie się nie martw - s. VIII odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 01:25 Komisja morderstw - odc. 11/12 - Trzecie jest przerażenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 02:20 Komisja morderstw - odc. 12/12 - Natura zła - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:20 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7 - Ostatnie lato - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:20 M jak miłość - odc. 751; serial TVP 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 08:00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe MŚ - Birmingham dz. 3 - sesja poranna 09:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe MŚ - Birmingham dz. 3 12:15 Biegi narciarskie - Ski Classics - Bieg Wazów, 90km, Salen - Mora (Ski Classics - Bieg Wazów, 90km, Salen - Mora) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 12:50 Hokej na lodzie - - PHL, 1.runda play - off (6): JKH GKS JASTRZĘBIE - TATRYSKI PODHALE NOWY TARG 13:55 Bayern Monachium TV - SC Freiburg - FC Bayern 16:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europy - 1/16 finału - podsumowanie 17:55 Zapasy - Krajowa Liga Zapaśnicza: Finał (1) 20:05 Barca TV - FC Barcelona - Atletico Madrid 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Zapasy - Krajowa Liga Zapaśnicza: Finał (1) 00:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:00 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 3; magazyn 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 30 Londyn "Tygiel kulinarny" (112); magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Klan - odc. 3052 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 91 "Kobiety górą" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 106 (seria VIII odc. 11) - Sztuka dojrzewania - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 107 (seria VIII odc. 12) - Czarna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 205 (s. III, odc. 78) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 205) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 11:55 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:55 Klan - odc. 3053 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na połów stynki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 14:05 Blondynka - odc. 74 (seria VI, odc. 9) Piękne jest życie pozagrobowe - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 44 (seria IV, odc. 5) - Polityka i czary - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo - odc. 45 (seria IV, odc. 6) - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pochodzenie ma znaczenie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wielkopolskie potrawy jednogarnkowe - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 56 (seria IV, odc. 13) - Helena - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Ciężka ręka prawa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 93 "Videofilmowanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 238 - Cud (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:35 Komisarz Alex - odc. 131 (seria XI odc. 1) - Braterstwo krwi - txt. str. 777 42'; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2018) 23:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 23:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 00:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 16/18 - Akcja "Liść dębu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:40 Jak to działa - odc. 57 Pieniądz - txt. str. 777; magazyn 02:15 Jak to działa - odc. 58 Nowoczesne materiały - txt. str. 777; magazyn 02:45 Podróże z historią - odc. 20 Jak powstała Polska? - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 03:25 Podróże z historią - odc. 21 Tarcza ukryta w górach - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 1 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVN Fabuła HD 06:00 Druga szansa, sez. 4, odc. 4/13 07:00 Julia, odc. 148/186 07:30 Julia, odc. 149/186 08:00 Magda M., sez. 4, odc. 7 09:00 Dr House III, odc. 1/24 10:00 Przepis na życie, sez. 2, odc. 10 11:00 Fabuluuz, sez. 3, odc. 2/10 11:30 Na Wspólnej, sez. 8, odc. 1219 12:05 Na Wspólnej, sez. 8, odc. 1220 12:35 Zaklinaczka duchów, odc. 4 13:35 Magda M., sez. 4, odc. 8 14:35 Przepis na życie, sez. 2, odc. 11 15:35 Druga szansa, sez. 4, odc. 5/13 16:35 Singielka, odc. 110/141 17:10 Szkoła Filmowa LONGPLAY, sez. 3, odc. 7/10 17:45 pytAnia 3-Czas mroku, odc. 4/10 17:55 Niania 20:00 Belle Epoque, odc. 3/10 21:00 Wróg publiczny 23:45 Fatum 01:55 Small talk z Anią - Polska kinematografia, odc. 4/21 02:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 408 03:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 409 04:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 410 05:05 Kocham. Enter, odc. 44 05:55 Koniec programu HGTV 05:55 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 36 06:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 37 07:00 Bitwa o dom, odc. 12/13 07:55 Stary dom, nowe wnętrze, odc. 20/45 08:55 Poszukiwacze domów, odc. 2/13 09:25 Poszukiwacze domów, odc. 3/13 09:55 Poszukiwacze domów, odc. 2/13 10:55 Raj za pół ceny, odc. 5/6 11:25 Nowa Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 1/39 11:55 Akademia ogrodnika, odc. 1/39 12:00 Niezwykłe domy, odc. 3/13 13:00 Nowe życie na Hawajach, odc. 11/13 13:30 Caribbean Life, odc. 5/14 14:00 Stary dom, nowe wnętrze, odc. 21/45 15:00 Ten remont się opłaca, odc. 1/10 16:00 Łowcy domów do remontu, odc. 5/13 17:00 Zgłoś remont - odcinek specjalny 18:00 Zarobić na remoncie, odc. 14/15 18:30 Zarobić na remoncie, odc. 13/15 19:00 Walka o remont, odc. 6/13 19:30 Walka o remont, odc. 5/13 20:00 Darek solo, odc. 1/8 20:30 Rzeczy Od-Nowa, odc. 5/12 21:00 Na dobrych fundamentach, odc. 2/13 22:00 Domy z potencjałem, odc. 1/15 23:00 Domy z potencjałem, odc. 2/15 00:00 Odpicowane mieszkanie, odc. 1/5 00:30 Nowe życie w górach, odc. 1/14 01:00 Nowe życie w górach, odc. 2/14 01:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 16 02:00 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 29 02:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 43 03:00 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 24 03:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 5 04:00 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 65 04:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 16 05:00 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 29 05:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 5 06:00 Koniec programu Food Network 06:15 Posiekani, odc. 8/13 07:15 Naturalnie na zdrowie, odc. 5/7 07:45 Ewa gotuje, odc. 14/16 08:15 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 7/13: Ruszamy w drogę 08:45 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 8/13: Przyjęcie z grillem 09:15 Iron Chef: Ameryka - kuchenne potyczki, odc. 13/30 10:15 Wyjątkowe słodycze, odc. 2/13 10:45 Wyjątkowe słodycze, odc. 3/13 11:15 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 12/23: Dallas 11:45 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 13/23: Savannah 12:15 Przyjęcia Patricii Heaton, odc. 3/10 12:45 Przyjęcia Patricii Heaton, odc. 4/10 13:15 Apetyczny tydzień z Rachael, odc. 9/10 14:15 Posiekani, odc. 5/13: Pojedynek gwiazd: część 3 15:15 Ewa gotuje, odc. 10/12 15:45 Ewa gotuje, odc. 11/12 16:15 Kuchenne rewolucje, odc. 8/12 17:15 Wiem, co jem, odc. 7/10 17:45 Kulinarny rejs po Polsce, odc. 23/25 18:15 Rewolucja na talerzu, odc. 3/8 18:45 Wyjątkowe słodycze, odc. 10/13 19:15 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 14/23: Providence 19:45 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 15/23: Portsmouth 20:15 Kulinarny pojedynek na bazarze, odc. 1/7 20:45 Kulinarny pojedynek na bazarze, odc. 2/7 21:15 Wielki wyścig food trucków, odc. 1/7 22:15 Kuchenne rewolucje, odc. 9/12 23:15 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 14/23: Providence 23:45 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 15/23: Portsmouth 00:15 Mordercza kuchnia, odc. 11/13 01:15 Chef Wanted with Anne Burrell, odc. 3/12 02:15 Na ratunek restauracjom, odc. 18/26: Restauracja Rosey's 03:05 Posiekani, odc. 9/13: Piknik w samochodzie 03:55 Apetyczny tydzień z Rachael, odc. 9/10 04:50 Wielki wyścig food trucków, odc. 1/7 05:40 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 8/13: Przyjęcie z grillem 06:05 Koniec programu Travel Channel 05:50 Wielkie europejskie podróże koleją, odc. 1/4: Z Glasgow do Mallaig 06:20 Wielkie europejskie podróże koleją, odc. 2/4: Z Oslo do Bergen 06:50 Poszukiwacze kamieni szlachetnych, odc. 5/14: Szafir niebieski i cyrkon z Kambodży 07:50 Wyprawa w nieznane, odc. 7/17: Japońska Atlantyda 08:50 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 11/13: Pocałunek, który ocalił milion istnień, skok stulecia i olej Lorenza 09:50 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 8/20: Seattle 10:20 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 9/20: Honolulu 10:50 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 11/26 11:20 Azja Express, odc. 4/13 13:20 Pałac na wakacje, odc. 4/8: Tajlandia, Laguna Beach, Waszyngton i Zjednoczone Królestwo 13:50 Hotelowe rewolucje, odc. 10/13: Operacja Piasek, część 2 14:50 Alaska w budowie, odc. 7/13: Sklejka nie chce leżeć 15:50 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 13: Tokio 16:20 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 1/13: Los Angeles 16:50 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki, odc. 1/16: Nowy Orlean 17:50 Dziewczyna na horyzoncie, odc. 4/6 18:20 Dziewczyna na horyzoncie, odc. 5/6 18:50 Obieżyświat, odc. 5/13: Anglia północno-wschodnia 19:50 Orzeł czy reszka?, odc. 14/20 20:50 Kolejkowy zawrót głowy – cały świat, odc. 1/7 21:20 Kolejkowy zawrót głowy – cały świat, odc. 2/7 21:50 W 80 dań dookoła świata, odc. 1/6 22:50 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki, odc. 8/10: Denver 23:50 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 5/13: Kradzież Celliniego, prawdziwy Romeo i Julia oraz łącze z niebem 00:50 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji, odc. 9/20 01:50 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 5/13 02:40 W 80 dań dookoła świata, odc. 1/6 03:30 Łowca zabawek, odc. 13 03:55 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 6/13: Nowy Jork 04:20 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 5/13: Kradzież Celliniego, prawdziwy Romeo i Julia oraz łącze z niebem 05:10 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 7/13: Czaszka w popiele, nazistowski przekręt ze sztuką, strajk głodowy 05:55 Koniec programu Polsat Play HD 06:00 Polska w monitoringu, odc.16 06:30 Gliniarze, odc.5 07:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie, odc.5 08:00 Najśmieszniejsze momenty w życiu, odc.1 08:30 Najśmieszniejsze momenty w życiu, odc.2 09:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.63 09:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.64 10:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.775 10:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.776 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.777 11:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.778 12:00 Łowcy niesamowitych okazji, odc.1 12:30 Łowcy niesamowitych okazji, odc.2 Thrift Hunters 2/10 13:00 Pogromcy mitów, odc.141 14:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.157 14:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.160 15:00 Ludzie śmieszni do bólu, odc.33 People Behaving Badly 33/39 15:30 Ludzie śmieszni do bólu, odc.34 16:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.203 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.204 17:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.205 17:30 Polski lombard, odc.10 18:00 Polacy w świecie, odc.27 18:30 Magicy z ulicy, odc.1 19:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.65 19:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.66 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.67 20:25 Największe samoloty świata, odc.9 21:30 Autościema - czyli jak kupować, by nie żałować, odc.28 22:00 Polacy w świecie, odc.27 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów, odc.7 23:00 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.111 23:30 Rozwiązła kuzynka 01:35 Pierwsza orgia Loli 03:00 Polska w monitoringu, odc.44 03:30 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.49 04:00 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.50 04:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.43 05:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.44 05:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.45 Polsat Cafe HD 06:00 Skrzywdzone, odc.1 07:00 Małe ślicznotki 2 08:00 Superniania, odc.17 09:00 Małolaty, odc.34 10:00 Szpital dziecięcy, odc.4 11:00 Tajemnice życia superbogaczy, odc.5 11:30 Style gwiazd, odc.8 12:00 Lombard z Beverly Hills, odc.9 12:30 Jacyków w Twojej szafie 13:00 Porzucone dzieci Ukrainy 14:00 Jak dobrze wyjść za mąż, odc.1 15:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku, odc.258 15:30 Jacyków w Twojej szafie, odc.27 16:00 Wielkie cygańskie wesele, odc.1 17:00 Nasz nowy dom, odc.28 18:00 Oszukane, odc.18 19:00 Nie mów pannie młodej, odc.3 20:00 Zdrady, odc.117 21:00 Makaronowy Zawrót Głowy, odc.4 21:10 Gry małżeńskie, odc.11 22:10 Modelki XXL, odc.10 23:10 Medium z Hollywood, odc.2 00:10 Z kamerą u Kardashianów, odc.1 01:05 Upiorna mamuśka, odc.5 02:00 Wielkie cygańskie wesele, odc.4 03:00 Skandale Hollywood, odc.13 04:00 Z kamerą u Kardashianów, odc.1 05:00 Lombard z Beverly Hills, odc.13 05:30 Zoom na miasto Polsat Music HD 06:00 Hitowy poranek 10:00 Gorące hity 13:00 Tylko hity 16:00 Gorące hity 20:00 Tylko hity 00:00 Gorące hity 02:00 Hity nocą Polsat Doku HD 06:00 Emil pogromca mandatów, odc.3 06:30 Emil pogromca mandatów, odc.4 07:00 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.18 07:30 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.19 08:00 Skazany za..., odc.17 08:30 Skazany za..., odc.20 09:00 Skarby III Rzeszy, odc.24 09:30 Skarby III Rzeszy, odc.25 10:00 Poszukiwacze historii, odc.18 10:30 Poszukiwacze historii, odc.19 11:00 Metropolie śmieci, odc.10 12:00 Największe samoloty świata, odc.14 13:05 Największe samoloty świata, odc.15 14:05 Metropolie śmieci, odc.11 15:05 TOP 10 Największe tajemnice świata, odc.12 15:40 TOP 10 Największe tajemnice świata, odc.13 16:15 Sekretne życie niemowlaków 17:25 Niezwykli pupile 18:25 Przemytnicy - cała prawda o czarnym rynku, odc.2 19:20 Żołnierze Allaha 20:40 Bojownicy z Północy 22:00 Największe napady świata, odc.1 23:00 Największe napady świata, odc.2 00:00 Największe samoloty świata, odc.14 01:00 Mordercy, odc.3 01:30 Mordercy, odc.4 02:00 Taaaka ryba, odc.11 02:30 Taaaka ryba, odc.12 03:00 Tajna historia XX wieku, odc.21 03:30 Tajna historia XX wieku, odc.22 04:00 Skazany za..., odc.50 04:30 Skazany za..., odc.51 05:00 Drwale, odc.1 05:30 Drwale, odc.2 Polsat Sport News HD 07:00 NICE 1. liga - Podbeskidzie Bielsko - Biała - Stomil Olsztyn 09:00 CAFE FUTBOL 11:00 Liga holenderska - Vitesse - Ajax Amsterdam 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 7. strefa - magazyn siatkarski 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Energa Basket Liga - TBV Start Lublin - BM Slam Stal Ostrów Wlkp. 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Liga rosyjska - Lokomotiw - Spartak Moskwa 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 NICE 1. liga - Miedź Legnica - Odra Opole 21:20 Liga czeska - AC Sparta Praha - FC Zbrojovka Brno 23:30 Liga holenderska - PSV Eindhoven - FC Utrecht 01:30 Plusliga - Indykpol AZS Olsztyn - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 4fun.tv 6:00 4fun budzi ludzi 9:00 Stosunkowo najwięcej muzyki 14:00 Chcesz? Masz! 15:00 Najlepsza pora dnia 18:00 Hot & Fresh 20:00 Hity na czacie 21:00 Stosunkowo najwięcej muzyki 2:00 Najwięcej muzyki nocą 4fun Gold 6:00 Przebojowy poranek 9:00 Wehikuł czasu 10:00 Wehikuł czasu 11:00 Przeboje wszech czasów 14:00 Muzyka daje radość 15:00 Przeboje wszech czasów 17:00 Wehikuł czasu 18:00 Wehikuł czasu 19:00 Versus 20:00 Przeboje wszech czasów 21:00 Wehikuł czasu 22:00 Wehikuł czasu 23:00 Przeboje wszech czasów 0:00 Najpiękniejsze ballady 2:00 Polskie przeboje 4fun Dance 6:00 4fun Dance budzi ludzi 8:00 Przeboje 4fun: kids 10:00 Najwięcej muzyki na imprezę 2:00 Najlepsza muzyka nocą Adventure TV 6:05 Myśliwiec z PL 6:20 Poszukiwacze przygód 7:20 Darz Bór 7:50 Adrenalina 8:25 Cudowna planeta 9:15 Artland: Galeria na kółkach 10:25 Mała Italia 11:25 W siodle - śladami Dicka Kinga 12:30 Bazary świata 13:10 Kolekcjonerska pasja 14:15 Zew natury 14:45 Autostopem przez Rosję 15:15 Smaki Afryki 15:45 Adrenalina 16:20 Artland: Galeria na kółkach 17:25 Cudowna planeta 18:20 Mała Italia 19:15 Przygoda z haczykiem 19:45 Celnicy 20:15 Z adrenaliną na etacie 21:15 W oceanie 21:45 Kolekcjonerska pasja 22:50 Dzika kuchnia 23:30 Bazary świata 0:05 BCRec on tour - Trip Scotland 0:25 Zanurzenie 0:45 Wodny świat 1:05 Golf - pasja i sport 1:20 Myśliwiec z PL 1:40 Film dokumentalno-przyrodniczy 2:45 Kołowrotek 3:15 Lasy Dolnego Śląska 3:40 Film dokumentalno-przyrodniczy 4:45 Wędrówki z wędką 5:15 Tajemnice przyrody 5:30 Strzeleckie ABC 5:50 Bez komentarza Power TV 6:00 Power karaoke 7:00 Muzyczny poranek! 11:00 80's POWER 12:00 Power mix 14:00 90's POWER 15:00 Disco klasyka 16:00 Power mix 18:00 Extra klasyka 20:00 100% Power 0:00 Moc na noc Nuta TV 06:00 Śpiewaj z NUTA.TV! - Magazyn muzyczny 07:00 NUTA na dzień dobry - Magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Nakrętka - Magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Top2010+ - Magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Muzyczna potyczka - Magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Hit NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Miasto hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Imprezowa NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Polska NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 15:00 Przesłuchanie 16:00 10 hitów 1 po 2 17:00 Miejska lista 18:00 Będę grał w grę 18:30 Mobmania 19:00 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc Eska TV Extra 06:00 Poranek - Magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Hit godzina - Magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Wrzuć na luz - Magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Hity zawsze na czasie - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Twoja impreska - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Polska lista - Magazyn muzyczny Polo TV 6:00 To hit! 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 To hit! 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 To hit! 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 To hit! 9:15 Disco Studio 11:15 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 To hit! 13:05 Tego słuchacie 14:00 To hit! 14:05 Tego słuchacie 14:30 I love disco 16:00 Lista przebojów Polo TV 16:30 Playlista gwiazd 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Dance w Polo tv 20:00 Koncert w Polo TV 21:20 Dance w Polo tv 23:00 Disco Polo Live 23:50 Disco noc w Polo TV! Eska Rock TV 06:00 @ktywacja - Magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Gramy co chcemy - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Rock nie wyrok - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Rock by night - Magazyn muzyczny VOX Music TV 00:00 VOX Dance Impreza - Magazyn muzyczny 02:00 W Rytmie Nocy - Magazyn muzyczny 08:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Heheszki - Rozrywka 15:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Best Lista - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 VOX Dance Impreza - Magazyn muzyczny